Kung Fu Alien
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The KFP group meeting the MVA group for the very first time. I'll update soon! I promise! Rated T for sci-fi violence, mild violence, and peril... oh, and some mild language as well. So, you get my drift.
1. New Technique And New Invention

**Kung Fu Alien **

**Chapter 1: New Technique And New Invention**

At the Jade Palace, all of the villagers are happy with their peaceful lives while their children instantly played with each other and pretending to be the Dragon Warrior vs Tai Lung in their way of pretending to fight each other.

"You cannot stand in my way!", shouted the bunny child, pretending to be Tai Lung, "I am the greatest warrior in all of China!"

"Is that so?", said the pig child, "Well, I, the Dragon Warrior, fight to do what's right for all of his people because I have one thing that you don't have!"

"And what is that?", said a familiar voice and as the pig and bunny children turned around, it happens to be Tai Lung standing next to them.

"It's Tai Lung", said the pig child.

"Yes, it is", said Tai Lung, proudly, "And how, may I ask, are you children doing today? Hm?"

"Oh, we're pretending to be you and the Dragon Warrior himself", said the bunny child.

"Is that so?", said Tai Lung, "Well, do you have what it takes to overpower the greatest kung fu master in all of China, Dragon Warrior?"

The snow leopard then plays with the pig child for nearly two minutes, pretending to be defeated by the pig child as the Dragon Warrior himself before Tigress and Po appear.

"Wow", said Tigress, "You and the children are quite doing some great pretending, eh?"

"Well, then", said Tai Lung, "How do you pretend that you have married a handsome kung fu master like me and I can pretend I have constantly loved you as much as anyone in the world?"

"I don't think so", said Tigress and she chuckles happily before she and Tai Lung walked towards each other and kissed each other for a while.

Then, the two felines and Po went to the training room at the Jade Palace where they see Master Shifu waiting for them.

"Ah", said Shifu, "You three are here just in time. I want to teach you a new kung fu move that Master Oogway taught me."

"What kind of a new kung fu move is it, master?", asked Tai Lung, curiously.

"Watch", said Shifu and he closes his eyes before he takes three steps forward towards the end of the railing that he happens to be standing on.

Then, he jumps from the rail and while a spear shoots out, Shifu quickly dodges it and ran as fast as he could and as another spear appears, Shifu quickly uses his karate chop on it before pieces landed on the ground. After Shifu lands safely on the ground, he opens his eyes and sees the surprised look on the three student's faces.

"That was... awesome!", said Po, "How the heck did you manage that without opening your eyes?"

"It's called the Dragon Swift Technique, Po", said Shifu, "One of Oogway's possible teachings. Only one student, who may not have anything left within him, can use learn and master that technique by any means necessary."

"Awesome!", said Po, "I want to learn that technique."

"You will, Po", said Shifu smirkly, "after you and Tigress finished cleaning up the kitchen room."

"Chores just spoil all of the fun that I'm gonna have, Shifu", said Po, "I mean, come on."

"Ah, ah ah", said Shifu, wagging his finger at Po, "Doing chores is also a thing that kung fu masters do most of all other than teaching other new students some kung fu. Now, off to work, you two."

"Yes, master", said Tigress and she and Po bowed respectfully to each other before departing from the training room.

"What about me, Shifu?", asked Tai Lung.

"You can find Crane and Monkey and tell them that this master has taught you something very important", said Shifu.

"Yes, master", said Tai Lung and bowed respectfully before jumping onto the roof of the training room before running off as fast as he can.

"I guess I'll", said Shifu, "Go ahead and keep doing the technique."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Top Secret Facility where the monsters have lived here for a few years, we see Link and B.O.B celebrate their 3rd anniversary of the day Susan herself defeated Gallaxhar, the alien king who threatened to rule all of earth by playing one of the Beatles' songs on a boom box "**Ticket To Ride**".

**I think I'm gonna be sad,**  
**I think it's today, yeah.**  
**The girl that's driving me mad**  
**Is going away.**

**She's got a ticket to ri-hide,**  
**She's got a ticket to ri-hi-hide,**  
**She's got a ticket to ride,**  
**But she don't care.**

**She said that living with me**  
**Was bringing her down yeah.**  
**She would never be free**  
**When I was around.**

**She's got a ticket to ri-hide,**  
**She's got a ticket to ri-hi-hide,**  
**She's got a ticket to ride,**  
**But she don't care.**

As the song plays on the background with instrumental background, we see Dr. Cockroach showing Susan and the others his newest weapon.

"What is it, Dr. Cockroach?", asked Susan, now curious.

"It's my newest creation", said Dr. Cockroach, "My "Tesseract Time Machine". It can transport any person, male or female, from one dimension to another."

"You mean, it can transport you to another world", said Susan, "Is that it?"

"Exactly, my dear", said Dr. Cockroach, "Now, tonight, before the moon is full, I shall test the machine, allowing you, Susan, to enter it and see if you can enter another world."

"Alright", said Susan, "I've always wanted to travel in time. I can write some research about the... the Egyptains who drowned the hebrew babies... or... I could visit China. That'll be great, would it, Dr.?"

"We'll see, my dear", said Dr. Cockroach, "I just hope it might work and when it does, we can secretly learn of the civilizations."

Meanwhile, back at the destroyed ship on a ground near the gas station, we see see a hand coming out of the destoryed silver metal from the ship. Then, from the shadows, it happens to be Gallaxhar, now returned from the dead and thinking that he was dead, but was not.

"Ah, ha ha ha ha ha!", laughed Gallaxhar, "Finally, after three years of waiting, I have finally returned. Now, I can plot my revenge on Susan and her miserable monsters!"

* * *

**I'll update soon, I promise! Please review, dear friends!**


	2. Stumbling Into Another World

**Kung Fu Alien **

**Chapter 2: Stumbling Into Another World**

Meanwhile, at Susan's house, we see Carl and Wendy Murphy, Susan's father and mother, getting ready to go a party at one of their neighbor's house.

"This is be the most exciting day, isn't it, Carl?", asked Wendy.

"It sure will be, sweetheart", said Carl and as he and Wendy walked right out of the door, they start to hear some alien noises that are not too far from them.

"What's that, Carl?", asked Wendy.

"Don't know, Wendy", said Carl, "Come on. We better find out what's going on."

He and Wendy quickly ran of the garden to the front yard of the house to see a blue looking alien.

"Who are you?", asked Wendy, now terrified.

"Don't you know who I am?", asked Gallaxhar darkly and captures Wendy and Carl offscreen before we fade to black after we hear the two screaming in fear.

Meanwhile, back at the facility, Susan and the others hear an alarm so loudly it alerted them to come to General Monger.

"What is it, General?", asked Susan.

"Looks like we got another situation on our hands here, soldiers", said General Monger, "Looks like a familiar looking alien captured your parents and it's the same alien that you've fought, Susan. The one who took your powers known as the Quatonium."

"Gallaxhar", said Susan, "It can't be."

"Yes, it is, Susan", said General Monger.

"But I thought he was dead", said Susan.

"Well, he might have survived the explosion from his ship three years ago", explained General Monger, "Now, he wants what's rightfully his."

"We have to stop him and get my parents back fast", said Susan.

"You four might need these", said General Monger and takes out the same guns that Dr. Cockroach invented almost a month ago. Later, we see Susan and the other three monsters walking to a rightful place to find her parents.

"They've got to be around here somewhere", said Susan, "I just know Gallaxhar is hiding them somewhere in this city."

"Could be in the trash can", guessed B.O.B.

"No, B.O.B", said Link, "Aliens don't hide in trash cans."

"Just sayin'", said B.O.B.

"Well, say nothing", said Link, "Now, quite fooling around."

"Gee, you just don't have any sense of humor at all, do you?", asked B.O.B, now upset.

"Guys, keep quiet", said Susan, "and keep on a lookout if Gallaxhar's going to come out of somewhere."

Meanwhile, we see Gallaxhar holding Susan's parents captive at a brick wall in the city of Modesto.

"Your daughter will be here any moment now", said Gallaxhar andpeaks from the wall to find Susan and the others continuing on their search, "Excellent."

Gallaxhar takes out a blue and orange glowing shaped orbs before chuckling evilly. He then acts in a girlish tone in order to get our heroes' attention.

"Oh, help us, Susan!", exclaimed Gallaxhar in a girlish manner, "We're at a brick wall nearby! Please, help us!"

"That must be them!",said Susan, "Come on!"

She and the others quickly got the brick wall and found Susan's mother and father tied up to a trash can and their mouths filled with paper napkins.

"Mommy, daddy!", said Susan, "Thank goodness, you two are alright!"

"Susan, behind you!", shouted the muffled Wendy Murphy and Susan and the others turned around to see Gallaxhar aiming his gun at them.

"Put your hands up!", sneered Gallaxhar, "Or they'll die!"

He then points the gun at Susan's parents, threatening to kill them.

"What are you going to do to them?", said Susan, "You know they had nothing to do with the Quatonium!"

"Of course", said Gallaxhar, "That's why I'll kill them if you and your pathetic friends do not surrender to me!"

Susan looks at her parents and glares at Gallaxhar.

"We'll never give up!", said Susan, "Never! Guys, let's go get him!" Susan and the others ran towards Gallaxhar, but the blue alien pulls out both of his orbs and is about to throw the two at them.

"What are those?", asked Susan.

"These are the transportation orbs!", explained Gallaxhar, "The blue one sends a person to a place where he/she will die for all eternity! The orange orb transports you to a place where you'll never come back! If you four take one more step, I'll throw the blue orb at you! Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Dr. Cockroach secretly takes out the same gun that he had invented and shoots Gallaxhar in the chest, causing him to groan in pain and dropping the two orbs in the process. B.O.B quickly catches the blue orb, thus sighing in relief, but the orange orb cracked and burst into pieces and it magically creates a vortex that quickly transports the four monsters, including Gallaxhar as well, to a dimension where they can see some flashbacks of the kung fu warriors in all of China.

"Who are these creatures?", asked Susan. "What in the world is going on here?", asked Gallaxhar in disbelief.

"Are those...", asked Link.

"Kung fu masters?", asked Dr. Cockroach in an amazed look.

"It looks like they are", said Susan and see the flashbacks of Po, the Dragon Warrior, defeating Tai Lung with his Wuxi Finger Hold.

"Amazing!", exclaimed Link in amazement before two portals in the dimension were made.

To their surprise, Susan, Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B are sucked into the first portal while Gallaxhar gets sucked into the other. Meanwhile, we see Po, Tai Lung, and Tigress walking into the sunset, trying to battle each other to see if one of them can win.

Po seems to be gaining the upper hand and manages to beat both of the cats.

"That was excellent, Po", said Tai Lung.

"It's what I do", said Po, "Thanks, Tai Lung."

Suddenly, they hear a booming noise far away from the three kung fu masters.

"Do you hear something?", asked Po.

"Yeah", said Tai Lung, "I think that boom sound is coming from out of nowhere."

"We'll find out about that later", said Tigress, "We must tend to Master Shifu at once."

As the kung fu masters head to the Jade Palace, they see Master Shifu training with Viper to learn about her new technique that she had made a few minutes ago.

"Oh, you three are here just in time", said Shifu as he senses their presence, "Viper is teaching me a new technique that she has learned today."

"What kind of technique is it?", asked Tai Lung.

"Show them, Viper", said Shifu.

"Yes, master", said Viper as she bows respectfully and recoils herself before closing her eyes in the process.

Then, she opens them and does a new trick: jumping and spinning in mid-air before she holds on to the ceiling before landing perfectly safe on the ground.

"Ta-da!", said Viper, "What do you think?"

"That... was... awesome!", shouted Po, "I wish I can do that!"

"It's called the "Flying Snake" Technique", explained Viper, "It allows you to be still and calm before releasing yourself in mid-air. Then, you'll land perfectly safe on the ground."

"Cool", said Po, "Can I do that?"

"Maybe some other time, Po", said Viper, "Right now, why won't you go check on your father to see if everything's alright?"

"Alright", said Po, "See you guys later!"

"See you later, Po", said Tigress and Tai Lung together. Meanwhile, we see Susan and the others waking up after a complete thud they had after entering the dimension.

"Guys", said Susan, "Do one of you knows where we are?"

Dr. Cockroach sees a beautiful looking view of a chinese village and said, "It is assumed that we're in... China. Don't you think so?"

"Of course, Dr. Cockroach", said Susan, "But this doesn't look like China to me and if there really is..." Then, she gasps.

"Oh, my god!", exclaimed Susan, "The Orange orb must've transported us here! All because of Gallaxhar! Speaking of which, where is he?"

"We don't know", said Link, "He was there when we were in the dimensions."

"He must've gotten transported to somewhere else, I think", said B.O.B.

"How can you be so sure, B.O.B?", asked Dr. Cockroach.

"I'm just certain", said B.O.B.

"We have to find some people and tell them where we are", said Susan, "Come on."

Susan and the others walked a few miles from the mountains they had landed after coming from the dimension. Then, Susan realizes something: She has been shrunken back to her normal size.

"Now, how am I suppose to fight against small aliens now?", asked Susan in complaint.

"No need to worry, Susan", said Dr. Cockroach, "Once we get back from this world, you'll be back to your gigantic self in no time! You'll see!"

* * *

**I've made this chapter a lot longer than the previous! Oh, and sorry for taking so long! I was too busy with my work! So, as always, enjoy and review, dear friends and fans of both great movies! Toodles!**


	3. Meeting The Kung Fu Masters

**I do not own the characters from Kung Fu Panda and Monsters VS Aliens. They belong to Dreamworks Animation (c) as always. Oh, and I've deleted the promotion because it was just wasn't right for me to do a first Kung Fu Panda crossover with Monsters VS Aliens. I'd rather save the promotion to the sequel if I do some work on it after this one when this gets some more positive feedback. So, with all due respect, I decided to leave the first chapter as it is, if you understand.**

* * *

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Kung Fu Masters**

As Susan and the others had reached the gates to the Valley of Peace, in which they don't know the name of it yet, they see the pig villagers and bunny villagers talking to each other in their private conversations.

"Um, are those the real people?", asked B.O.B.

"I don't think there are any human beings here at all", said Dr. Cockroach.

"Don't worry", said Susan, "We have to keep walking."

Then, as our heroes walked past the pigs and bunnies, they stare at them and started to talk about it.

"Who are these people?", asked the pig villager.

"Are they new here?", asked the bunny villager.

"Let's just keep walking", said Susan, "That way, the police won't find us. At least I think there is a police around here. I'm not sure yet."

Meanwhile, we see the Zeng, the messenger goose watching Susan and the others walking to the steps that would lead them to the Jade Palace.

"I have to warn Master Shifu about this", said Zeng and flies off from the ground to the doors of the Jade Palace.

He opens it and runs to Master Shifu, who is now looking at the portrait of Master Oogway.

"Oh, master", said Shifu, "Someday, you'll return and I will be able to join you in peace and harmony."

"Master Shifu!", said Zeng, "I saw some newcomers. The only thing is they not wearing some proper clothes like we do here!"

"What kind of newcomers?", asked Shifu.

"A human, an insect, a sea creature, and some kind of gooey creature", explained Zeng.

"Where do they come from?", asked Shifu.

"I'm not sure, Master Shifu", said Zeng, "You must inform your students at once! They'll know what to do."

"You're right", said Shifu and goes to the training cabin to see Tai Lung and Tigress dodging each other's attacks as they train for nearly two minutes.

"Tai Lung!", said Shifu, "Tigress! There's something that I must inform you to do!"

"What is it, master?", asked Tigress.

"There are some newcomers in the Valley of Peace", said Shifu, "I want you two to go to the gates, find them, and bring them here so I can ask them where they come from. Understood?"

"Yes, master", said Tai Lung and the snow leopard and the tiger ran out of the training room as fast as they could to the gates of the Jade Palace.

Then, they saw the newcomers almost there to the Jade Palace.

"Stop!", said Tigress, "State your names, whoever you four may be!"

"Guys, look", said Susan as she and the others halted their direction, "Is that a tiger?"

"And a snow leopard?", said Dr. Cockroach.

"And did those two talked?", asked B.O.B in confusion.

"I didn't know animals can talk here", said Link and walked towards the two kung fu masters,

"Please, cats. We mean you no harm. We just want to know where we are. That's all."

"You four are at the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace", explained Tai Lung.

"The Jade Palace?", asked Link.

"The Valley of Peace?", asked Dr. Cockroach.

"Yes", said Tigress, "The town where we protect the innocent from evil doers. Now, I repeat, state your names, all four of you!"

"I'm Susan", introduced Susan, "And these are my friends, Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B. We're from Modesto, California."

"What's a... Modesto, California?", asked Tai Lung.

"A town, unlike yours", said Susan, "Anyway, is there anything you two can do to help us find some shelter here?"

"Consider yourselves lucky", said Tigress, "We have lots of room for you four at our rooms."

"Thank you", said Link.

"First, we must take you four to see Master Shifu", said Tai Lung.

"Who's this... Master Shifu?", asked Link.

"Our kung fu teacher and master at the Jade Palace", said Tai Lung, "He might want a word with you newcomers. Come."

"Ok", said Susan, "Whatever you say... kung fu masters."

"Call me Tigress", said Tigress.

"And call me Tai Lung as well", said Tai Lung, "Now, quite dilly dawling and let's go."

The four walked with the two kung fu masters to the doors of the Jade Palace before they opened it to see Master Shifu waiting for the newcomers to come here to have a chat with him.

"Well done, you two", said Shifu, "Now, strangers. Why are you four here in the Valley of Peace?"

"Please, sir", said Susan, "We mean you no harm. We only got transported here from the dimension."

"A dimension?", asked Shifu, "What kind of dimension?"

"An orange-orb-transportation kind of dimension", explained Link, "We were battling our enemy before one of his two orbs crashed on the floor near a brick wall. That's why we got transported here."

"Where are you four from?", asked Shifu, now concerned.

"Modesto, California", answered Dr. Cockroach, "That's where we're from."

"Now, sir", said Susan.

"Call me Shifu", said Shifu.

"Oh, Shifu, sorry", said Susan, "We're just trying to find a place to stay. Can you let us do that, please?"

"Well, since you four are new here", said Shifu, "Yes, we will do what we can to help you."

"First, we want to introduce you to the rest of the kung fu masters at the Jade Palace", said Tai Lung, "Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes, by all means", said Dr. Cockroach.

Later, the two kung fu masters take Susan and the others to the training room where we see Viper and Crane fighting against each other in a one-on-one battle. We also see Monkey trying to find Mantis in a game called hide-and-attack.

"Guys, we have newcomers we want you to meet", said Tigress.

"Really?", asked Monkey as he and the others walked towards them.

"Susan", said Tigress, "I want you and your friends to meet Master Monkey, Master Mantis, Master Crane, and Master Viper."

"Pleasure to meet you guys", said Susan and she shook the four kung fu masters' hands as did Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B, "And these are Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link or call him Link, and B.O.B."

"Pleasure to meet you four", said Monkey.

"Me too", said Crane.

"Me three", said Mantis.

"Me four", said Viper.

"What brings you here?", asked Crane.

"We're from Modesto, California", explained Susan, "We came here because of the orange orb that transported us here in the first place."

"Really?", said Crane, "Interesting."

"We'll explain everything later", said Link, "Anyway, since you guys are kung fu masters, do you just train and fight at the same time?"

"Most of the time, yes", said Crane, "It only depends on our stability and balance."

"I wish I could do that", said Link, "Besides, I know a bit about some ninja style moves."

Then, Link shows off his ninja moves that seems to impress Crane and Monkey.

"Nice", said Monkey.

"Amazing", said Crane, "Where did you learn that?"

"Being frozen for a few years makes you pretty good at it", answered Link, "I was at antarctica before I came to Modesto."

"That's pretty cool", said Mantis, "Maybe Po can do that when he gets back."

"Po?", asked Susan, "Who's Po?"

"A panda, but he's the Dragon Warrior", explained Tigress.

"The Dragon Warrior?", asked B.O.B, "What's that? Is that a made up name for a warrior of China?"

"Yes", said Viper, "Whoever reaches the levels of Kung Fu is a Dragon Warrior and with that, Po had learned some of the kung fu techniques."

"Oh, I'm wondering what General Monger's doing without us right now", said Susan to herself.

"What did you say?", asked Tai Lung.

"Um, nothing", said Susan.

"Would you like to meet him?", asked Viper.

"The Panda?", said Susan, "Sure, I want to meet him."

"We'll stay right here, Susan", said Link, "until you return. We'll be able to learn some kung fu from these guys here."

"Ok", said Susan and heads out of the training room before she leaves the gates from the Jade Palace.

Meanwhile, we see Po trying to converge with his father, Mr. Ping about something.

"Dad", said Po.

"Yes, son?", asked Mr. Ping.

"It's been a long time and...", said Po, "I just need to have more visitors or something."

"I'm sure you'll find some soon, Po", said Mr. Ping, "Besides, it only depends on what we do and what we might to others."

"Do you think so, dad?", asked Po.

"Of course", said Mr. Ping.

"I suppose you're right", said Po and walks out of the restaurant just to see Susan walking right past him.

"_Who is that person_?", thought Po and walks towards the person.

"Excuse me", said Po, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm looking for someone named Po and...", said Susan and suddenly stops after realizing that he himself might be the panda and Dragon Warrior, "Are you him? Are you... Po?"

"Yes, I am", said Po and his face turns red upon seeing her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Susan Murphy", introduced Susan.

Then, Po becomes dazzled by Susan's eyes and falls madly in love with her.

"You're so beautiful", said Po.

"Um... thank you", said Susan nervously, "Anyway, would you come with me at the um... what was it again?"

"The Jade Palace", said Po, still dazzled.

"Yes, that's the one", said Susan, "Would you come with me to the Jade Palace? I want you to meet my friends."

"Sure, I'll be honored to", said Po and he escorts Susan with his right arm.

Meanwhile, at Gongmen City, we see Gallaxhar waking up to find himself being stared at by all of the villagers.

"What are you all staring at?", asked Gallaxhar meanfully and walks away from the villagers only to find himself at the harbor of the city.

"No", said Gallaxhar, "It cannot be. It must be a dream. A nightmare."

Then, he ran as fast as he could, trying to call for help.

"HELP!", shouted Gallaxhar, "I'm stranded here in this world? WHERE AM I?"

Suddenly, he sees an arrow shot to the ground near the alien and it turns out to be the wolves preparing to fire their arrows at Gallaxhar. Zhong appears and walks towards him.

"State your name, creature!", said Zhong.

"I AM NOT A CREATURE!", shouted Gallaxhar angrily, "I AM AN SQUID AND AN ALIEN AS WELL!"

"Yeah, like everyone cares", said Zhong, "Soldiers, take him to Shen!"

The wolves grabbed the squid and carries him to the palace of Gongmen City.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMBECILES DOING?", shouted Gallaxhar, "LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Susan and Po entering the training room and they see Link fighting against Crane with his ninja moves, but ends up being defeated by the bird.

"Man, you're not so bad for a feathered bird like you", said Link.

"You want to learn some kung fu?", said Crane, "Then let Monkey and the Dragon Warrior- Oh! Hey, Po. How's it going?"

"Same as always", said Po.

"Po, I want you to meet my friends", said Susan, "This is Link. Where's Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B?"

"What kind of creatures are they?", asked Po, curiously.

"They're... not what you think they are", answered Susan, "They're... aliens."

"Aliens?", asked Po, "What are they?"

"I'll explain once I show you where the other two are", said Susan,

"Come on." She then takes Po outside where Dr. Cockroach is building something out of wood.

"What are you doing, Dr.?", asked Susan.

"I'm showing the kung fu masters my newest invention", said Dr. Cockroach, "It's called the Fight-O-Meter. It's pressure is measured by the amount of how much fighting it receives."

"That's amazing", said Viper, "We didn't know you could invent some things."

"I happen to be a scientist, madam", said Dr. Cockroach.

"This'll be an adventure, I think", said Susan, "You guys letting us stay at the Valley of Peace and this Jade Palace is so beautiful. Even the artifacts are amazing."

"Trust me", said Po, "I reacted the same thing when I first saw the artifacts after I came here and... let's just say that I was a little accident prone on the Urn of Whispering Warriors."

"That's alright", said Viper, "It's been fixed a few years ago, so there's no need to worry."

"There must be another place where I can see some beautiful flowers in this place", said Susan.

"I'll show you, come on", said Po and takes Susan far away from the others to a flower field.

"It's...", said Susan, "It's beautiful. All of those blossoms are so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you are, Susan", said Po, "Because you see... I think I'm... in love with you."

"We've only met a few minutes ago", said Susan.

"Well, at least I can get to know you a lot longer than that", said Po.

"You're right", said Susan and looks at the sun shining brightly upon them.

* * *

**Wow. I've made this chapter a lot longer than I thought. So, enjoy and review, dear friends and I'll update soon! I promise! The fourth chapter will revolve around Gallaxhar hypnotizing Shen into working with him to control the tesseract by finding a sacred orb that can control all of the dimensions while the adventure of the Kung Fu Panda group and Monsters VS Aliens group begins. So, I hope you fellas will be so hyped up to that chapter and I hope that some of the users on fanfiction will be interested in reading this. Kudos to me and to all as well! Ok, I have got to stop talking right now!**


	4. The Adventure Begins Part I

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins Part 1**

Meanwhile, back at Gongmen City, we see Gallaxhar being taken to the top of the highest steps, now feeling tired and need something.

"H20, please", said Gallaxhar, still tired and slumps to the floor.

"Stop talking!", said Zhong and goes to Shen, the overlord peacock of Gongmen City, "My lord, we have a trespasser in the city. He claims to be... an alien, he said."

"An alien?", asked Shen, "Why in the world would there be some sort of creatures in my palace?"

Then, he goes to the blue alien, now feeling frightened.

"Who are you?", asked Shen, giving Gallaxhar a intimidating look.

"I-I-I am Gallaxhar, your lordship", said Gallaxhar, "I didn't know this is Gongmen City and what sort of place am I?"

"You are in China, my imperfect friend", said Shen and gives Gallaxhar a view of the city from the tower.

"China?", said Gallaxhar, "The orb must've transported me here when it was broken. I understand now."

"Why are you here, exactly?", asked Shen.

"I came here to find those wretched monsters and kill them for ruining my plan", explained Gallaxhar, "The tall woman, that sea creature, that cockroach, and that vile blob! Oh, I wish I could crush them with my hands if I see them again."

"Hm", said Shen, "I can understand your problem, but I do not allow violence in my palace."

"Then, why not?", asked Gallaxhar, "I mean, have you ever did any killing before?"

"I did once, but I have changed now and so will you", explained Shen, "Zhong, take this imbecile to the dungeon or..."

"Or what, my lord?", asked Zhong.

"Give him a complete torture instead of the dungeon", answered Shen.

"With pleasure", said Zhong and goes to Gallaxhar before he takes out his sword, causing the blue alien to gasp in horror.

"Oh, no!", said Gallaxar, "Please, anything but that! Please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?", asked Shen.

"Yes, anything", answered Gallaxhar, "Help me find my enemies and I will no longer trespass on your kingdom again. Ever!"

"Well, then I suppose", said Shen, "Release him from his bonds at once!"

One of the wolf soldiers took off the bonds that were on Gallaxhar, causing the blue alien to walk towards him. Then, he takes his wing and kisses it.

"Thank you, my lord", said Gallaxhar.

"I am Lord Shen, if you please", said Shen.

"My apologies", said Gallaxhar, "Oh, and before you help me find my enemies, I want you to do one small favor."

"And what kind of favor is it?", asked Shen and Gallaxhar takes out his hypnotizing weapon on the peacock.

"Now, listen closely", said Gallaxhar, "I want you to do exactly as I say until you lead me to my enemies, understood?"

"Yes, Gallaxhar", said Shen, now fallen beneath the weapon's power.

"Good", said Gallaxhar, "Now, I want you to lock your wolves to that dungeon of yours and keep them there for all eternity."

"Yes, Gallaxhar", said Shen and attacks his wolves. Later, he locks them up in the dungeon, especially Zhong.

"My lord", said Zhong, "You can't do this! This creature's just using you!"

"I am taking orders from him now, wolf!", said Shen sternly, "Goodbye!"

The peacock overlord flies away from the dungeon and goes back to Gallaxhar before bowing to him.

"Excellent, creature", said Gallaxhar, "Now, can you tell me once place that you know?"

"I believe I do know one place, my lord", said Shen.

"And where is that?", asked Gallaxhar, evily and Shen smiles evily as well.

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace in the middle of the night, we see Shifu sensing the presence of Shen and becomes bothered by something that controlled him.

"This is not good", said Shifu and runs out of the training room to find his students along with Susan and the others as well.

We see Susan talking to Viper and Crane about how Modesto, California looks like before Shifu arrives just in time.

"Students, Susan", said Shifu, "I have sensed that something terrible has happened to Lord Shen at Gongmen City."

"Who's Shen?", asked Susan.

"An overlord of Gongmen City", answered Crane, "It's far away from the Jade Palace and he rules there for quite a long time."

"What happened to this Shen?", asked Link after he and Dr. Cockroach appeared with Tai Lung and Monkey.

"Something has controlled him and turned him back to his evil ways!" exclaimed Shifu.

"What do you mean?", asked Susan.

"He used to be good when Po taught him to let go his past, but something turned him back to evil", said Tigress after she appears with Po and B.O.B.

"It can't be", said Po, "I thought he was a good friend to us."

"He seems to be controlled by someone else", said Shifu, "A blue creature who wants to rule everything, but not here in China." Susan gasps and realizes who the blue creature is.

"Gallaxhar", explained Susan, "He's in China too. His orange orb transported us here in the first place while we were battling him, if we at least told all of you that."

"Another evil?", said Po.

"That's terrible", exclaimed Viper.

"It is if we don't do something to get to this Gongmen City", said Susan.

"I'm afraid that all of you will have to leave first thing in the morning", said Shifu, "I believe that you and your creatures, Susan, will have to get to know the Furious Five, Po, and Tai Lung as well for quite much longer."

"We will, Shifu", said Susan and bows respectfully just like every kung fu master does.

The next morning, we see Susan and the others getting ready with the Furious Five on their journey to Gongmen City to see what Gallaxhar is up to. Suddenly, a portal opens and it happens to be a airplane that seems to have traveled in time to find Susan and the others. It was General Monger driving it before he sees them.

"Susan!", exclaimed General Monger, "I knew I'd find you and the others here!" The airplane lands and General Monger walks out here to see the kung fu masters standing next to them, "Who are these monsters?"

"We, sir, are the kung fu masters", explained Monkey.

"It's a long story, General", said Susan, "Anyway, can you help us? Because we have a new mission we might complete."

"A very kung-fu kind of mission", said Link and General Monger looks at them at the kung fu masters.

Then, he nod his head in agreement and said, "Looks like we have some backup."

Later, we see the airplane being on auto-pilot, far away from the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace, as General Monger starts to talk to Po and the others.

"Never, and I mean, never have I seen such strange, yet excellent kung fu animals like you before!", exclaimed General Monger, "So, you're telling that this Shen is being controlled by Gallaxhar?"

"Yes, and we have to do something about it fast before it's too late", said Viper.

"No need to worry", said General Monger, "Time will tell when we get to this Gongmen City you spoke of."

"So, what do we do know while we're in this plane?", asked Crane.

"We will need to teach your monsters so kung fu here, General", said Shifu.

"I suppose you're right", said General Monger, "Soldiers, the airplane will reach Gongmen City by tomorrow because you've got some training to do!"

"Alright!", said Link.

"Excellent!", exclaimed Dr. Cockroach.

"Testify!", exclaimed B.O.B.

"We'll do what we can to learn some kung fu, General", said Susan, "And to you too, Shifu."

Later, we see Susan being trained to do the techniques from Shifu and Po as well as did B.O.B, Link, and Dr. Cockroach with Viper, Tai Lung, and Tigresss. They've taught them the "Crane Technique", the "Tiger Style Technique", the "Inner Peace Technique" and more and they've completed their training in about three hours.

"Well done, students", said Shifu, "You four have learned well."

"Thank you, Shifu", said Susan and bows respectfully to the red panda as did Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B. Po and the others bowed respectfully to them as well while waiting for the plane to reach Gongmen City by tomorrow. Later that night, while everyone is asleep, we see Susan and Po looking at the view of the nightsky from the window of the airplane.

"Beautiful", said Susan, "Simply beautiful. I wonder what it'll be like when you and the others come to our world? Because that way, we can teach you lots about the way we eat and live. How's that?"

"I think... it's great", said Po and the panda and Susan hugged each other tightly.

"Goodnight, Susan", said Po.

"Goodnight, Po", said Susan and the two went to sleep next to each other before we fade to black.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter quite short. I just wanted to kill some precious time before I leave for school today. So, as always, enjoy and review, dear friends.**


	5. The Adventure Begins Part II

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins Part II**

The next morning, when the airplane is about to run out of fuel, we see it landing near the entrance to Gongmen City. We see Susan and the others walking into the main heart of the city.

"This is the most beautiful city in China that I've never been before in my entire", said Susan.

"No wonder yu fellows maintain your lives in China for a long time", said Dr. Cockroach.

"We have no time to explore the city, soldiers", said General Monger, "Let's find this Shen and Gallaxhar fast before something bad happens."

"One of us must stay here and guard the ship", said Tigress, "And when we get to the tower, one of us must guard it while you, Susan, can go with Po to Shen."

"Yes, ma'm", said Susan, "B.O.B, can you guard the ship while we go to the palace?"

"Well can do, Susan", said B.O.B and goes near the ship while Susan and the others ran as fast as they could to get a rickshaw cart to the tower. Later, while B.O.B waits for nearly 15 minutes longer, he goes to the villages to talk to the bunnies and pigs about his personality. Meanwhile, after a long cart ride to the tower, we see Gallaxhar watching them in plain sight without being seen.

"Now to take out my excellent surprise", said Gallaxhar to himself before he takes out his laser gun and points it at the wheel of the rickshaw cart. He shoots it, causing the rickshaw cart to crash into the front gate of the tower.

"Who's there?", asked Po and suddenly spots Gallaxhar, "There he is! That's the blue alien creature you told me about!"

"Let's go get him!", said Link and he and the panda quickly ran after the squid. Gallaxhar, however shoots at the two, but they quickly dodged the lasers.

"Blast!", shouted Gallaxhar and are quickly beaten down by the two. Po tries to use his kung fu against him, but the squid quickly grabs him by the neck and points his laser gun at him.

"Po!", shouted Susan, but Gallaxhar prepares the laser to be fired at Po.

"Take one more step and he dies", said Gallaxhar sternly, "Now, if you want him to live, all of you will to come with me... right now. In fact, why won't you and Po come with me, Susan, so that I can present a beautiful lady like you to Shen?"

Susan, feeling like he has no choice, agres to go with Gallaxhar and tells the others to stay while she and the panda see Shen.

Meanwhile, we see B.O.B talking to all of the bunnies and pigs about his personality.

"Then, I met this jello back on earth", said B.O.B, "She was so beautiful with big chunks of pineapple all over her body and I loved her ever since. You know what I mean?"

All of the pigs and bunnies stare at him for a moment, then one of the villagers spoke, "What's this... jello you speak of? Is it a food or something?"

"Yeah, it is a food", said B.O.B, "Well, look at the time, I really must be going. I've gotta get back to the ship and guard it before anyone tries to steal it. See ya!"

Later, we see B.O.B going back to the ship only to see a goat looking at it and it happens to be the Soothsayer herself.

"Hey!", said B.O.B, "I promised I guard this plane and I'm going to keep that promise now!"

"What brings you here, you blue slimy creature?", asked the Soothsayer.

"I'm B.O.B", introduced B.O.B, "Susan and the others are one their way to the tower right now and I think that they've finally made it. So, it looks like I'll be staying here until they get back."

"Do you think it will be alright if I watch as well, B.O.B?", asked the Soothsayer.

"Sure", said B.O.B and allows the fortune-telling goat to watch.

Meanwhile, at the top of the tower, we see Gallaxhar taking Susan and Po on a hoverboard instead of the stairs.

"I've heard that walking those stairs hurts you, panda", said Gallaxhar.

"That's right", said Po, "Anyway, how did you built one of these? I've never seen him my whole life before."

"Oh, just science and technology are my special thing as is humans", said Gallaxhar, "Now, enough talking. Get ready to meet your greatest doom in all of history!"

Shen finally appears and walks towards the two. He chuckles evily and gives Susan a dark look before looking at the Dragon Warrior.

"Hello there, Po", said Shen, "and who is this beautiful young lady human here you brought?"

"I'm Susan Murphy", said Susan, "and I'm not afraid of you, peacock."

"My, how brave", said Shen, "A human so courageous to stand up to the most powerful ruler in all of Gongmen City!"

"Shen", said Po, "Why are you doing this? I thought you changed from your ways!"

"Not anymore, panda", said Shen, "and I am now taking orders from him!"

"You!", exclaimed Susan, "You were behind this all along, were you?"

"That's right", said Gallaxhar, "Tell him, peacock."

"With pleasure", said Shen, "You see, Po, after you destroyed my army, but thank god they survived, I was resurrected and brought back to life by the Soothsayer himself and told me that I would remain good for all eternity, but I refused to and told her to get out of my sight! Then, I said to myself, "It is so good to be back again" and I met this blue alien creature here. With him around and on my side, I will defeat the Dragon Warrior that destroyed my destiny and soon nothing will stand in my way! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You know, that evil laugh just gave me the chills just now", said Susan.

"Oh, do you like it?", said Gallaxhar, "It's way better than my evil laugh!"

"Enough of this nonsense!", shouted Shen.

"Shen, I'm sorry about what happened!", said Po, "I just want you to let go of your past and move on! Please, Shen... don't do this."

"It's too late to change from evil, panda!", sneered Gallaxhar, "I've used my hypnotizing ray to control him and turn him evil until the end of time and there's nothing you can do about it! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I'll take you two to the prison in Gongmen so that my friend and I here came finally conquer the city", said Shen and takes the Dragon Warrior in flight to Gongmen Prison. Later he takes Susan as well before putting her next to Po in the exact same cell.

"There", said Shen, "Now you two won't be around to watch us make our clones to rule this city and all of China with it! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The peacock overlord flies away, leaving Susan and Po to be trapped here in this prison for a while.

"What are we gonna do now?", asked Susan.

"Don't worry, Susan", said Po, "Tigress and the others will come here. We'll see."

Meanwhile, we see Tigress and the others trying to find where Susan and Po are at.

"They've got to be here somewhere", said Link.

"We know one place", said Crane, "The Gongmen Prison. It's at northwest from here!"

"Then, we're almost there!", said General Monger, "Come on."

Suddenly, Shen appears and pins General Monger and Crane to the ground. They then take them to the prison where Susan and Po are at with Tigress and Monkey in pursuit.

"We have to retreat back to the ship and come up with a plan to get the others out of that prison!", exclaimed Shifu.

"You have a point!", said Mantis, "Let's go!"

Later, after Shen puts Crane and General Monger in prison, we see them talking to each other about what to do to get help.

"There must be another way!", said Susan.

"There's no other way out of this, trust me", said a voice and the others turned around to see Zhong, leader of the wolves and Shen's second in command.

"Zhong?", asked Crane, "Is that you?"

"Yeah", said Zhong, "What do you expect. My friend just put me here before you guys show up. Oh, and who are these guys, by the way?"

"I'm Susan", introduced Susan, "and this is General Monger. I'll explain everything, but later, ok? Right now, we have to wait for the others to show up."

"But how?", asked Crane and Susan nods her head down.

Meanwhile, at nighttime in Gongmen City, we see Tigress coming up with a plan to get Susan and the others out of prison.

"We have to get those keys in the prison without being spotted by Shen and this Gallaxhar", said Tigress, "While you and Mantis can guard the doorway to see if anyone tries to assist them. Alright?"

"Alright", said Link and Mantis together.

"So, we wait until dawn to do that plan", said Tigress, "There's no telling what Shen and this Gallaxhar are up to."

Meanwhile, we see Gallaxhar building his cloning machine. Two hours later, he has finished it and uses it to clone himself and Shen so that they can be able to make a huge army of squids and peacocks.

"Now", said Shen darkly, "no one can stop us now! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. I was too busy. So, as always, enjoy and review, dear friends.**


	6. Destroying The Cloning Machine

**I've changed my mind about the amount of chapters in this fanfic. 10 isn't the appropriate choice for that amount, so to be fair, I think that 12 chapters count since it might take me a long time to get this story finished. So, enjoy and review as always, dear friends.**

* * *

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 6: Destroying The Cloning Machine**

The next morning, we see Susan trying to get through the bars, but it was no use. Then, Tigress and the others appear before General Monger takes the keys from the pry bar and opens the cell bars which contained Susan and the others. After freeing them, Susan and the others went outside of Gongmen Jail to hear some flashing noises that are not too far from them.

"What was that?", asked Susan and she and the others turned to see that the clones of Gallaxhar and Shen are on two of the rebuilded ships that were destroyed a few years back.

"Are those clones?", asked Link.

"Yes, they are", said Dr. Cockroach.

"And they're leaving Gongmen City right now", said Po, "We've got to stop them fast!"

"Wait!", said Susan, "They have a cloning machine somewhere. Maybe it's... it's in that tower over there."

She points to where the tower is at and without hesitation Dr. Cockroach and Po reached the top of the steps of the tower with the help of one of the hoverboards Gallaxhar invented. Then, the cockroach scientist ran towards the cloning maching that happens to be at the center of the throne and opens the blue and red wires in an attempt to cut out which color that activated the machine in the first place.

"Which one activated this thing?", asked Po.

"I think it was... blue?", asked Dr. Cockroach, "Maybe I could untangle it's coordinates first and I'll see if it's blue or not."

He takes out a screwdriver and tangles the coordinate cords with it, causing the machine to slow down. Then, without hesitation, he uses it to cut out the blue wires, causing the cloning machine to shut down and began to explode, but that didn't stop Po and Dr. Cockroach from getting out of the tower before it exploded.

"That was a close one", said Po.

"Yeah", said Dr. Cockroach, "I thought we would be fish fried."

Meanwhile, we see the clones of Gallaxhar and Shen disappearing and to the blue alien's fury and rage, yells.

"NOOOOOOOO!", shouted Gallaxhar angrily.

"GRRRR!", growled Shen, "I bet it was that wretched panda! I think he's the cause of the destruction of your machine."

"That doesn't matter", said Gallaxhar, "Right now, we have to transport our ship to another location to find another source of power!"

"What kind of source do you speak of?", asked Shen.

"A new orb that can control the world", answered Gallaxhar evily, "Once we get our hands on it, I will use it to control the world and you and I, peacock, will become kings of the world! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile, we see Susan and the others returning to the ship where they see B.O.B sleeping next to the Soothsayer.

"Who's her?", asked Susan.

"That is the Soothsayer, Susan", explained Shifu, "A fortune-teller that can tell what will happen in the very near future."

"Amazing", said Link.

Then, the Soothsayer and B.O.B woke up to see that Susan and the others have returned.

"Oh, hi, guys", said B.O.B, "Did you get Shen and Gallaxhar yet?"

"No... not yet", said Po, "We think they might've vanished somewhere.

"Well, when I was asleep, I heard that a woosh noise that sounded like a transportation or something."

"The ships", said Po, "They must've used two of the ships or... at least one, I think."

We see Po and the others finding the last ship with a teleportation device.

"Gallaxhar must've used them to transport somewhere", explained General Monger, "We have to activate it so that we'll catch them in time."

"I know just the thing", said Dr. Cockroach and presses a button on the device and the ship turns brightly blue.

Suddenly, it disappears, carrying Susan and the others with it.

* * *

**What would happen next? Stay tuned! Oh, and I'm sorry for making this shorter. I just wanted to kill some time.**


	7. Susan's Nightmare

**Now, again. I'm gonna make this shorter because I wanted to kill some precious time. So, as always, read and review and I'll try to continue the story with another chapter which will be quite longer. Kudos!**

* * *

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 7: Susan's Nightmare**

Later, the ship transports our heroes to another ocean where they can see a large island far away from here. Susan and Po are amazed by this and spoke to each other.

"Can you believe it?", asked Po.

"Yes, I do", said Susan, "That is the most beautiful island I've ever seen. I wonder when we'll get there."

"There's Gallaxhar and Shen", said General Monger and points to where their two arch-nemesis' ship is at.

"We must be on the right track", said Link.

"What should we do now?", asked Mantis, "Should we try to sneak up on them or..."

"No time for that", said Shifu, "They'll point their weapons at us and try to shoot if we attack, but you might have a point. We will give them a surprise that they will never forget."

"For now, let's eat something", said General Monger, "We haven't eaten anything since last night. Wait a minute, I've brought some steak and some salad for Susan."

"Thank you, General", said Susan and started to eat her salad while the others started to eat some of the monsters' food and snacks.

Later, after they ate their lunch, we see Susan and Po looking at the white skies for a while, then proceeded to watch Shifu closing his eyes and meditating while using inner peace. Suddenly, the clouds started to turn from white to dark black before it began to rain on them like they were pail buckets.

"Wow", said Susan, "No wonder it started to rain so quickly, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I think so", said Po.

Later that night, we see Gallaxhar and Shen watching the other ship following them.

"Those fools must've followed us", said Gallaxhar, "What should we do to get rid of them?"

"Wait until we get to the island", said Shen darkly, "I have a better idea."

"What is it?", asked Gallaxhar curiously.

"You'll see", said Shen, "Just be patient. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm!"

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Susan dreaming of something horrible. She finds herself in the Jade Palace before she turns around to see Gallaxhar. As the blue alien creature takes out his gun, Susan takes out hers as well. She fires at Gallaxhar, but it didn't have any affect on him. Then, Gallaxhar fires his weapon at Susan's weapon, causing it to disintegrate to ashes before aiming at the alien fighter. He fires the gun as Susan starts to scream in horror before we fade into a white background. We see Susan waking up from this horrible night after screaming, "NO!"

"What happened?", asked Po.

"What's going on?", asked Viper.

"I had a nightmare", said Susan, "I was fighting against Gallaxhar at the Jade Palace and I... I got killed and it was horrible."

"Don't worry", said Po and comforts her before they gave each other a hug after Susan cries in tears, "It's just a dream. It'll be alright."

* * *

**What'll happen next once Susan and the others reached a new island? Stay tuned and find out!**


	8. An Ancient Prophecy

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 8: An Ancient Prophecy**

The next morning, we see Gallaxhar's ship stopping in the beach before the peacock and the blue alien walked out of it to see that the other ship is not far behind them.

"We have to make a surprise for them", said Shen, "Don't you think?"

"I really do", said Gallaxhar and takes out his gun. He prepares to fire at the center of the ship and shoots it, making a hole in the process.

The gun noise, however, was heard by Susan and the others.

"What was that?", asked Po.

"It's Gallaxhar", said Susan, "He's shooting at us! We have to do something."

Suddenly, Susan's face started to glow brightly red, causing Po and the others to become shocked.

"You're glowing red, Susan", said Tigress.

"Am I really?", asked Susan and suddenly, the ship itself starts to fly from the ocean and into the clouds.

"Amazing!", said Po, "You made the ship flew, Susan."

"Incredible", said Dr. Cockroach, "Don't you see? Susan is not large in this world, but in here, she has the power to make objects fly. Consider yourself lucky, Susan."

"You're right, Dr. Cockroach", said Susan, "I can make things fly. YAHOOOOO!"

As the ship continues to fly, it falls from the clouds and land somewhere in the island where the villains' ship is last located. But it did not land near their ship. It landed an even darker place where no one can find them. Not even Gallaxhar and Shen could find them for the ship then separates Susan and the others in the dark.

"Susan!", said Po, "Where are you?"

"I can't find you too, Po!", said Susan, "Where are the others?"

"We're right here beside you in the dark, Susan", said Link and suddenly, an object knocks something over.

It happens to be a rope that contains something to light up the darkness. Then, torches suddenly appear and we see Susan and the others finding themselves in a place where it has cavern paintings about the ancient prophecies in China.

"Amazing!", said B.O.B.

"What is this place?", asked Link.

"It is the ancient tomb of the prophecies", explained the Soothsayer, "Long ago, in the time of the China civilization, our ancestors created an object that can control the world known as the Ruyifa Orb. When it was made, their enemies wanted to steal it to dominate the world and build a whole new legacy of their own. Then, their leader known as Ying Di Sa hid the orb somewhere in this island so that no one can steal it. But not before he was killed by his enemy known as Tayota, who, along with Ying Di Sa, got killed as well and the orb was hidden ever since. Legend has it that once he/she possess it, all will be lost forever."

"You mean", said Susan, "Gallaxhar and Shen are going to steal that orb to control the world and dominate it?"

"We can't let that happen", said B.O.B.

"We have to stop them", said Viper.

"But first, we have to get out of this cave", said Crane, "Who knows what'll happen if something bad can kill us."

Then, a voice came and is heard by our heroes.

"Who dares to enter our dominion?", shouted the voice and it appears to be a rhino whose face is similar to that of Vachir, the captain of the guards at Chor Ghom Prison.

"Who are you?", asked Susan.

"I am Vachir's cousin, Rachar", introduced the rhino guard of the cave, "State your businesses, tresspassers!"

"I know your cousin, Rachar", said Tai Lung, "He kept me prisoner back at Chor Ghom, but I escaped."

"You must be Tai Lung", said Rachar, "Oh, what am I kidding? I asked all of you a straight question, so answer me right now or you will all die within my grasp!"

"We're here because we're being chased by our enemies", said Susan, "Gallaxhar and Shen. They're here on the island!"

"Oh, they are, are they?", asked Racher, "Are they here to steal the orb?"

"You mean the one on this island?", asked the Soothsayer.

"That's right", said Rachar, "I'm sure all of you will find it before those two that you spoke of steals it!"

"We will", said Monkey, "Right now, we've got to get out of this cave and fast!"

"Guys!", said Susan, "There's a door in there."

She points to the door that remained unclosed and she and the others went inside it while Rachar stays here and watches them in plain sight. Once they went inside, they saw that it is a room filled with a prophecy of a human dressed in a uniform along with the monsters that looked exactly like Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B. This causes them to become shocked in the process and Po looks at the prophecy before he turns to Susan.

"Are those you guys?", asked Po.

"Yes, Po", said Susan, "We're in that cave painting in this room. But, how can your ancestors painted us and made a prophecy about us?"

"Legend has it that four strangers could come to China and save us all!", explained the Soothsayer, "You four are the only ones and you must save us all from danger and suffering. If you do not, all will be perished in fire and water. It is your choice, monsters."

Susan looks at the prophecy and smiles in agreement. Then, she spoke, "Soothsayer, we promise you. We'll do what we can to defeat Gallaxhar and Shen. And we'll save the world no matter what! With you guys on our side, we will be unstoppable no one can take us down! Let's show those two what we're made of!"

Po and the others cheered in applause and they respectfully bow to Susan and the other three monsters. Then, Rachar appears.

"I will help you all by any means complete necessary", said Rachar and bows respectfully as well as Susan and the others, including General Monger, smile and looked at each other.

"Let's get to work, monsters!", said General Monger.

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this shorter. I just wanted to kill some precious time. Next chapter will be pretty short too and will revolve around Susan and the others practicing some sword-fighting against Gallaxhar and Shen since they already learned some kung fu from Po and the others. I'll update again soon and until then, enjoy and review, dear friends.**


	9. The Training

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 9: The Training**

Later that night, we see Susan and the others training against each other in a one-on-one practice in order to battle against Gallaxhar and Shen so they could turn the peacock overlord back to normal. Po, after teaching Susan the Wuxi Finger Hold technique, teaches Link and B.O.B the spinning kick move and the double-fist technique. Later, he, along with Tigress, Tai Lung, and Crane teach General Monger and Dr. Cockroach the Nerve Strike technique before they would complete the practice training in about two hours later.

Then, we see our heroes going to sleep while Susan and Po continue to practice against each other until nearly three minutes later, they became tired. Before they could go to sleep, however, we see the Soothsayer congratulating them with great honor.

"Well done, warriors", said the Soothsayer, "Now, dear child, I want to show you something that could give you hope and belief when you think all is lost."

"Really?", asked Susan, "What is it?"

"Come with me", said the Soothsayer and while Po goes to sleep, we see the Soothsayer conjuring up a magical object from her fortune bowl in a nearby cave. She takes out a magical shield before she gives it to her, "It's the Shield of Hope. It can help you fight your way through many dangers."

"Thank you, Soothsayer", said Susan and looks at the shield for a while, but before she could head back to sleep with the others, the Soothsayer said, "Wait a moment, Susan. One of your friends have told me of your parents. Do you think they are alright even though they are in danger?"

"Well, they're alright back at home", said Susan, "I hope they're worried about me. Anyway, thanks for your advice on this shield. Goodnight, Soothsayer."

"Goodnight, Susan", said the Soothsayer and after Susan goes to sleep as did the fortune-telling goat, we fade to black.

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter, I just wanted to kill some precious time before I can make the next chapter which will be a lot longer than this one. I'll update soon!**


	10. Stealing The Orb And Victory

**What I meant was in the previous chapter that it would revolve around our heroes practicing against each other in order to battle against Gallaxhar and Shen. Sorry. I forgot to explain why. So, this chapter is definitely longer and I hope you guys might enjoy it.**

* * *

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 10: Stealing The Orb/Victory**

The next morning, after our heroes found a way out of the cave where they saw the ancient prophecy, we see Susan and the others following the trails that will lead them to the Ruyifa Orb and it turns out that they happen to be on the right track.

"We're almost there, you guys", said Susan and she ran as quickly as she could with Po, Tigress, Link, and Dr. Cockroach following.

Meanwhile, we see Gallaxhar and Shen walking right out of a trap filled with injected needles to their legs and arms before they gently took them off one by one. Then, they turned around to a see a large temple that has the Ruyifa Orb before the two chuckled evily.

"This is it, my friend", said Gallaxhar darkly, "The Ruyifa Orb at long last is finally found. Come, we must now go to it before those meddling fools show up!"

As Gallaxhar and Shen reached to the top of the temple, we see Susan running out of the trees that she and the others were walking into to see Gallaxhar and Shen at the top of the temple. Desperate, she ran as fast as she could with the help of Tigress, who helps her by letting her get on her back before the tiger could run faster to get her right on the temple. When they arrive, however, they were too late. Gallaxhar and Shen had already gotten their hands on the Ruyifa Orb.

"Now you and your friends here shall see what we can do with this", said Shen darkly and chuckles evily.

"Apparently, you mean me?", explained Gallaxhar, "You see... I only used the hypnotizing device on you as bait to help me get to the temple and I think that you're no use to me anymore."

"How dare you?", asked Shen sternly.

"I happen to be a clever and smart devil", said Gallaxhar and uses the power of the Ruyifa Orb to knock out Shen to the ground. Then, the peacock overlord stayed unconscious while the squid alien closes his eyes to make a speech while holding it up high, "The Ruyifa Orb. Oh, how long have I waited to use your magnificent powers to rule the world. From now on, there will be no more humans left in this galaxy. It will be ruled by squids, like me and there will be no one else left to stop me! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"It's too late", said Susan, "We failed."

"It is never too late, Susan", said the Soothsayer as she and the others arrived very quickly, "As long as you have something that evil does not have, you will save the world by any means necessary. The only thing that you have is... your sense of believing."

Susan looks at Gallaxhar, who gives her a dark look before she stares at him sternly.

"I will believe", said Susan, "But I'm going to need some help. Po?"

"Yes?", asked Po.

"Will you join me?", asked Susan and takes out her left hand. Po agrees and takes her hand.

"Let's do this", said Po and the panda and the human monster turned against Gallaxhar.

"Well, so it's a two-on-one battle?", said Gallaxhar, "So be it, then."

Gallaxhar then uses his powers given by the Ruyifa Orb and uses it to blast them, but somehow, in a slow-motion moment, Po and Susan closed their eyes. Then, before blast from Gallaxhar can get them, they quickly dodged it and as the squid alien continues to shoot our two main heroes, they jumped in the air, learning the same technique from Shifu back at the Jade Palace. Po thought to himself, "_You've done it, Po! Now show that alien what you and Susan are made of_!" Then, Po opens his eyes after landing in the ground, letting Susan jump into the air. When Gallaxhar shoots again, Susan absorbs the power and with the power of her belief from Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B, she uses it to hit the squid in the chest, killing him in the process and groaning as well.

"That's impossible", said Gallaxhar sternly as he begins to take a few breaths, "How can you steal my power? I am now the ruler of this world and I have built a legacy of my own!"

"You've forgotten one thing, Gallaxhar", said Po, "Susan and her aliens are the prophecy and they will do anything to save the world from creeps like you!"

Susan then uses all of her new powers to destroy Gallaxhar and evaporate him to pieces, leaving nothing but dust behind. Po and the others cheered in applause for Susan's bravery and courage.

"You did it!", said Po and the unconscious Shen wakes up to see that Gallaxhar is now gone and is turned back to normal.

"What happened to me?", asked Shen.

"You were mind-controlled by Gallaxhar, Shen", said Susan.

"Do I know you?", asked Shen, curiously.

"I think we've met before... when you were evil, I think", said Susan.

"Well, in that case, it's a pleasure to meet you... um...", said Shen.

"Susan Murphy", said Po.

"Oh, yes, that's it", said Shen, "Pleasure to meet you Susan... again."

Then, everyone laughs heartily and we fade to black. We cut to the three days later, at Gongmen City, where we see Shen presenting four medals to Susan, Link, B.O.B, and Dr. Cockroach for their sheer teamwork for Po and the others and their bravery and courage.

"I congratulate you, monsters", said Shen, "for saving me and all of my people of Gongmen City from destruction. Now, Susan, is there something you want to say to all of my people?"

"I do have something to say, Shen", said Susan and walks from the others before she spoke to the people, "Citizens of Gongmen City, I would like to say that I'm so glad I came here. I now understand that whatever evil is lurking somewhere all around the world, me and my friends will be able to stop them. However, we will only stay here until it will be the right time to leave China. We may not be anthropomorphic creatures like all of you are, but we are excellent fighters just like Po and the other kung fu masters here. So, my final words are: Just keep believing and we will save all of China from disaster!"

Then, everyone cheers in applause including Po and the others before Susan bows respectfully as did Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B.

"General Monger", said Susan.

"Yes, Susan?", asked General Monger.

"You know that me and the others are staying here until furthur notice, right?", said Susan.

"Well, what about you're parents?", asked General Monger, "I'm sure they're still worried about you, are they?"

"Tell them that I'm alright", said Susan, "and if there's anything they need, I'll... write them a letter, just in case. Does that sound fair to you, General?"

"I suppose you're right", said General Monger and Susan smiles.

The next day, we see General Monger putting some gas that he had brought with him throughout the journey and before Susan leaves, she hugs the peacock overlord and the fortune-telling goat.

"I'll never forget you", said Susan.

"So will we, Susan", said Shen and hugs the human monster before winking at her, causing her to blush brightly red.

Susan then enters the airplane and waves goodbye to the two as did Po and the others before it takes off and leaves Gongmen City. We cut back to the Jade Palace two days later where the airplane lands safely on the ground near the Thread of Hope.

* * *

**Finally, I've made a longer chapter. So, as always, enjoy and review, dear fans. KUDOS TO ME AND TO ALL!**


	11. A Romance Of China

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 11: A Romance Of China**

Later, we see General Monger getting ready to say goodbye to Susan and the others.

"If there's anything you need, just call me and I'll try to come and get you four", said General Monger.

"We will, General Monger", said Susan, "Oh, and can you give this to my parents?"

Susan gives General Monger a letter that says: To Mom & Dad and From: Susan.

"I'll deliver it to them in no time, Susan", said General Monger and hugs her along with Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B, "So long, fellas!"

"So long, General", said Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B together.

"See you four soon", said General Monger and climbs back onto the airplane before he flies it a few miles away from the Valley of Peace before going back in time to Modesto, California where he sees that General Monger's agents has now kept Susan's parents in safety. Then, the plane lands near them before General Monger walks out of it.

"Is our daughter safe, General?", asked Wendy Murphy.

"Please, tell us she's alright", said Carl Murphy.

"She's alright at the Valley of Peace", said General Monger, "She left a letter for you two."

Wendy opens the letter and read it out loud.

**DEAR MOM & DAD**

**WE WERE SENT ON A MISSION TO STOP GALLAXHAR FROM TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND CHINA WITH IT AND WE'VE SUCCEEDED. THE CITIZENS AND THEIR KUNG FU MASTERS NEED OUR HELP TO KEEP ON PROTECTING THEIR HOMETOWN UNTIL WE'RE DONE, THEN WE WILL COME BACK TO MODESTO AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU TWO. I HOPE YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES AND SO WILL I WITH THE OTHERS AROUND.**

**LOVES & KISSES,**

**SUSAN**

"Oh, thank you, General", said Wendy Murphy, "I hope she might do well in China."

"She will, Mrs. Murphy", said General Monger, "She will."

Back at the Jade Palace, we see Shifu watching Susan showing off her kung fu against Viper, who appears to be outsmarting her.

"You can do better than that if you want to catch me", said Viper.

"Of course I can", said Susan and quickly avoids one of her attacks before grabbing her by the neck.

"Well done, students", said Shifu and Po arrives with flowers.

"These are for you, Susan", said Po and gives them to her.

"Thank you, Po", said Susan, "They're so sweet and so are you!"

She hugs Po very tightly and Tigress and Tai Lung watches them before they kissed each other.

"Susan", said Po.

"Yes, Po?", asked Susan.

"Do you think that um...", said Po and watches the two feline kung fu masters kissing and came up with an idea, "You think... just this once?"

"Yes, Po", said Susan and the human monster and the Dragon Warrior kissed each other for as long as they liked, causing Link and the others to groan in disgust. Then, we fade to black.

**THE END**

* * *

**And that concludes the first chapter of Kung Fu Alien and since it gained 200 hits from all around the world, I would make two sequels to this starting with the second this summer... I hope. So, until then, enjoy and review and the next chapter will have a deleted scene which will end the story as quick as a fiddle!**


	12. Deleted Scene

**Kung Fu Alien**

**Chapter 12: Deleted Scene**

We see Gallaxhar and Shen trying to avoid one of the traps set in this passageway to the temple where it helds the Ruyifa Orb.

"We have to be careful", said Shen, "There could be traps set around here somewhere."

"I'm sure hope you know what you're doing", said Gallaxhar.

"Trust me", said Shen, "I've got a sense of attention."

Suddenly, the peacock overlord steps on a stone plate, thus unleashing three arrows at a time, but the two villains quickly dodged them before they ran as fast as they can for their lives.

"Great one, peacock!", said Gallaxhar.

"At least we're almost there!", said Shen.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the deleted scene and it concludes the Kung Fu Alien fanfic. I will be making the sequel sometime in the summer this year. So, until then, enjoy and review!**


End file.
